


Juegos peligrosos

by KiriAsakura



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Comics, Community: mcfassy, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Lovers, M/M, San Diego Comic-Con, San Diego Comic-Con 2013, hard sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James y Michael disfrutan de llevar una fogosa relación sexual secreta desde la primera vez que protagonizaron su primera película de X-Men juntos. Desde entonces han sido amantes. Ambos disfrutan participar en este juego peligroso de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, que disfrutan enormente cuando acuden a la Comic-Con 2013 en San Diego</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juegos peligrosos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/gifts).



> Antes que nada pido una enorme disculpa a Libia por mi gran tardanza por publicar este fic que va dedicado especialmente para ti por Santa Slash del grupo Slash Fanworks en Facebook, pero bueno espero que te guste aunque sea un poco y que la espera haya valido la pena ^^

La filmación de la última película de X-Men había comenzado hacia algunos meses y ahora el rodaje se encontraba desarrollándose en las locaciones de Canadá.

El verano justamente acababa de comenzar y con ello también volvería a llevarse a cabo uno de los eventos anuales más importantes de las industrias del entretenimiento. La afamada convención de comics, Comic-con 2013 volvería a presentarse en la aglomerada ciudad de San Diego, California en los Estados Unidos como cada año y éste año por su puesto el elenco de X-Men asistiría entre los invitados más especiales.

Habían sido días llenos de duro trabajo tanto para los actores como para todo el staff. Sin embargo se les había otorgado tomar un breve descanso de una semana antes de acudir a dicha convención James había aprovechado para hacer una visita rápida a su familia en Londres para luego dirigirse hacia la ciudad de San Diego y estar a tiempo para el evento que duraría todo un fin de semana del mes de Julio. En cuanto estuvo de nuevo en América, justo al salir del avión pudo percibir un muy buen clima en la ciudad. Hacía algún tiempo que no había vuelto a la ciudad de San Diego y hacía una semana que no había visto a sus compañeros de la película. Pero de entre todos ellos el único en quien realmente tenía interés de ver era Michael. La emoción inevitablemente le asaltó el pecho al solo pensar que entre ellos dos este tipo de eventos podían resultar ser muy disfrutables…porque sabían bien cómo pasar un buen tiempo juntos a su manera.  Estaba demasiado ansioso por verlo de nuevo.

Había asistido solo sin su familia para tal evento, en parte porque se las había ingeniado con astucia para que su esposa no tuviera que acompañarlo y para que mejor ella se quedara cuidando al hijo de ambos en Inglaterra. Además James ya había fijado su firme propósito para este viaje, pasar un tiempo muy especial con su amigo y compañero pelirrojo.

Tomó sus maletas en el aeropuerto luego de bajar del avión y esperar su turno en la banda transportadora. Pronto reparó en que no podía dejar de sonreír de solo pensar que pronto volvería a estar en su cercanía pero del modo en que sólo ellos dos podían disfrutar porque aunque durante los rodajes se veían todo el tiempo nunca tenían las oportunidades suficientes para hacerlo en la intimidad.

—ya me impacientaba por verte, Jim…—dijo de pronto una voz masculina, susurrando suave cerca de su oído, sorprendiéndolo desde sus espalda. James sonrió al sentir su cálida respiración cerca de su oreja y disfrutó sentir como un fuerte brazo de hombre se deslizaba suavemente por su cuerpo rodeando parcialmente su cintura por un momento. James sabía perfectamente quien había osado hacer eso, sabía bien que se trataba del pelirrojo a quien había estado extrañando ver hacía días. Ese hombre era Michael Fassbender.

—Pareciera que has estado esperando por mí aquí en el aeropuerto— dijo James mirándolo de soslayo, esbozando una sonrisa pícara en los labios, disfrutando sentir el contacto amable del brazo del pelirrojo contra su cintura.

Se escuchó una breve risita de Michael.

—mmmh algo por el estilo, aunque creo que ha sido más un golpe de suerte—afirmó el mayor con voz suave, resistiéndose a apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de James, pues era un aeropuerto público y si no iban con cuidado podían ser captados por algún molesto paparazzi justo en una situación comprometedora.

Michael le ayudó a bajar una de sus maletas.

— ¡oh, claro! — expresó James con ironía—yo más bien creo que lo tenías todo planeado, porque si hubiera sido un golpe de suerte tú también estaría cargando tus maletas— dijo James con pícara sonrisa.

—bueno creo que has ganado,¡ me atrapaste! A decir verdad estuve intuyendo en cuáles vuelos probablemente podrías llegar y ve, he dado en el blanco. Pude reconocerte casi desde que bajaste del avión—bromeó Michael.

—jaja bien Mike, ahora dime dónde exactamente estás hospedándote— dijo James—además tengo que esperar a mi representante, venía conmigo pero se detuvo un momento porque había pagado por un exceso de carga extra en su equipaje, así que te veré más tarde. Sabes que de todos modos no puedes comenzar la diversión sin mí— dijo James sonriendo coqueto. Michael se detuvo para mirarlo de frente y perderse un momento en su azulada mirada que le miraba con sugerencia, también le sonrió y luego sus ojos se posaron sobre los labios de James. Realmente hubiera deseado besarlos en ese instante, pero no podía, debía resistirse. Michael se relamió un poco los labios ante su deseo interno, realmente iba a ser difícil tener que resistirse a robarle un desesperado beso hasta que al fin pudieran tener la oportunidad de estar a solas.

—Oh Jim, sabes que jamás podría comenzar la _fiesta_ sin ti. Y bueno, aquí es donde estoy. Te veo luego. Tal vez incluso podríamos charlar un poco en mi habitación…solo tienes que llamarme—dijo Michael mirándolo seductor al tiempo que le entregaba una pequeña nota con el nombre del hotel, la dirección exacta y el número de su habitación. Además había agregado el número telefónico en el cual podía localizarlo. James recibió el papel gustoso, emocionado. Sus manos hicieron un suave contacto de sus pieles que no pudieron prolongar demasiado porque justo en ese momento el representante de James le había llamado.

Más tarde, cuando al fin había podido poner todo en orden James comenzó a desempacar sus maletas. Su representante había obedecido a su petición de obtener en lo mayor posible una buena habitación en ese mismo hotel y de ser posible que dicho dormitorio estuviera lo más cerca posible de Michael.

Para su suerte, su cuarto de hotel estaba contiguo al suyo por lo que no sería demasiado problema hacerse plácidas visitas durante su estancia ahí que levantaran demasiadas sospechas. Pero entonces James se detuvo a pensar que no había considerado el hecho de que probablemente Michael estuviera acompañado por su actual pareja. Pensar en eso le fastidió y menguó un poco sus deseos. Pero Michael era suyo, siempre debía ser suyo, ni siquiera sus vidas de casados y hombres de familia por separado podían evitar que ellos tuvieran esos encuentros porque así lo habían decidido. Hacía tiempo, desde que rodaban la primera película de la saga de X-Men donde compartieron créditos por primera vez habían descubierto la gran atracción sexual que sentían mutuamente y habían caído rendidos a sus instintos desbordantes de pasión carnal, consumada muchas veces en la cama. Pero siempre habían llevado su relación de forma secreta, clandestina, casi prohibida porque eso resultaba demasiado excitante, disfrutaban con demasía la excitante emoción de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Nunca se detenían a pensar qué clase de excusa podrían inventar si eso algún día llegase a suceder, solo podían detenerse a disfrutar del poco tiempo que podían estar juntos. Y la estancia en Los Angeles por este importante evento podría ser uno de ellos.

Michael era el único hombre, y tal vez el único ser humano, que realmente le hacía sentir mil emociones, cada vez que lo veía se fijaba en su pecho una gran emoción que podía perdurarle por días. Amaba escuchar su voz de cerca, contemplar sus ojos azules de matiz distinto al suyo en donde disfrutaba perderse pues con tan solo ver a través de su mirada podía leer cuales eran sus verdaderas emociones, porque con solo leer su mirada siempre sabía que lo que él sentía por Michael era recíproco. Y luego del sensual juego de miradas compartidas, sus cuerpos se acercaban más hasta estar en la suficiente cercanía de la consumación de un beso.

James terminó de desempacar y se acercó a la puerta que sin duda daba a la habitación que Michael le había indicado. No mucho tiempo después, el pelirrojo mismo fue quien lo recibió con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios, feliz de verlo al fin frente a él en un sitio lo suficientemente adecuado para tomarlo entre sus brazos como tanto había anhelado.

—así que aquí estoy, mi habitación está justo al lado de la tuya Mike— dijo James mirándolo con coquetería.

La sonrisa de Michael se pronunció más maliciosa.

—sabía que te las ingeniarías para obtener una habitación cercana, aunque no imaginé que estuviera justo al lado de la mía— farfulló Michael sensual. Entonces con tan solo un movimiento de su brazo hizo la indicación a James para invitarlo a pasar.

El castaño aceptó la proposición de inmediato, casi sentía que la impaciencia porque Michael cerrara la puerta de una vez se le estuviera terminando.

En cuanto las puertas de la habitación estuvieron cerradas, Michael tomó al fin a James entre sus brazos rodeando su cintura. James se dejó llevar, solo quería disfrutar de sentirse envuelto por el cuerpo de aquel hombre que despertaba tantos sentimientos en él, quería escucharlo de cerca, oler su fragancia masculina. Las manos temerarias del mayor comenzaron a posarse sobre el trasero del castaño, estrujándolo un poco con intención, siempre amaba toquetear cada parte de él y en especial esa parte donde la espalda perdía su nombre porque el cuerpo entero de james le resultaba hermoso, estaba deseoso de verlo desnudo de nuevo, tenerlo despojado de toda ropa excitado sobre su cama para hacerle el amor.

—He estado extrañándote tanto Jim…y sabes cuánto me excitaba poder estar así contigo…de nuevo—dijo Michael susurrando de forma sexy cerca de su oído, provocándole un placentero cosquilleo. Los brazos de James lo abrazaban aferrados a su espalda, volviendo a sentir su musculatura sobre esa sensual camisa semi abierta que le hacía lucir demasiado guapo e irresistible esa noche. Aquel abrazo era una muestra clara de la necesidad de dos amantes por estar juntos de nuevo.

—oh Mike, idiota, ¿sabes cuánto he estado extrañándote yo? Tan solo han pasado unos días sin vernos y para mí han resultado ser una eternidad, ya estaba comenzando  a impacientarme— musitó James mientras Michael estaba acariciando con mayor intención y pronto comenzó a besar su cuello hasta empezar a succionar un poco. James sentía enloquecer cada vez que el pelirrojo hacía eso. Michael estrujaba el cuerpo de James mucho más contra el suyo, sentir el roce de sus entrepiernas que sin duda pronto se friccionarían con sus miembros endurecidos.

Pronto los labios de James comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente la boca del mayor para besarlo, anhelaba unir sus labios a los suyos. Michael le facilitó la acción inclinándose un poco hacia abajo para estar más a su altura y pronto sus bocas comenzaron a besarse con furor, profundizando el desesperado beso con el encuentro de sus lenguas.

James siempre había disfrutado la sensación áspera de la barba incipiente de Michael rozando la piel de su cara cada vez que lo besaba y amaba abrazarse de él mientras lo hacía, aferrarse a su espalda, posar sus brazos sobre sus hombros mientras Michael comenzaba a adentrar su mano exploradora dentro de su camiseta para buscar a tientas la piel desnuda de su torso.

—Oh Mike, siempre eres un tigre…—musitó James con voz jadeante luego de que separaron sus labios un momento para recobrar un poco de aire.

Michael continuaba sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, había cesado un poco el toqueteo de la piel de su torso que sin embargo había dejado al descubierto, Michael le había desabotonado toda la camisa y ahora estaba dispuesto a quitarle el cinturón y despojarlo de sus pantalones.

—y además soy uno hambriento— dijo el pelirrojo, mirándolo con total lasciva. James rió un poco, con sus ojos azules entrecerrados mientras se relamía un poco los labios. Volvieron a besarse y poco a poco Michael fue conduciéndolo hasta la cama que estaba justo en medio de la habitación. Las manos de James no dejaban de acariciar el cabello de Michael mientras disfrutaba ser desvestido por él, impaciente por culminar lo que estaba a punto de desatarse en esa habitación de hotel.

Desde que se habían visto de nuevo no había habido demasiadas palabras entre ellos, no se habían detenido a hablar sobre lo que habían estado haciendo y ni siquiera Michael había mencionado si había venido completamente solo, aunque ahora que estaban besándose  y acariciándose sobre esa amplia cama James podía tener casi la entera seguridad de que tendría a Michael solo para él y eso sería maravilloso. Dedicarían todo su tiempo juntos a ser amantes, haciendo el amor en delicioso éxtasis de placer.

Sus cuerpos excitados casi parecían clamar a gritos por estar juntos, unidos, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez en que lo habían hecho.

Michael lo desvistió de su camisa y se quitó la suya también dejando al descubierto sus bien ejercitados brazos que James admiró bien desde su ángulo y sonrió con malicia. Luego Michael comenzó a bajar el zipper de su bragueta y descubrió que James estaba tan endurecido como él, palpó un poco brusco sobre aquel bulto y el castaño hizo una fuerte exclamación de placer. Presuroso, el pelirrojo comenzó a despojarlo por completo de su pantalón dejándolo en bóxer solo por un momento, pues pronto se deshizo también de su ropa interior, quería tenerlo desnudo para él de una vez. Al fin James estaba completamente despojado de todas sus ropas, vulnerable ante sus ojos. Michael se detuvo un momento para apreciar cada detalle de su sexy cuerpo desnudo y su mirada se posó especialmente sobre la erección de su miembro que no tardó en comenzar a masturbar con sus propias manos. Michael también tuvo que despojarse pronto de su pantalón, la bragueta le apretaba infernalmente debido a su gruesa erección.

—oh Jim, eres tan hermoso…tan sexy…—decía Michael con voz jadeante, manoseando cada parte de la desnuda piel del castaño. James disfrutó cada una de sus caricias, desde las sutiles hasta las que se tornaban obscenas, no podía describir con exactas palabras el gran placer que le causaba sentir las manos de su amante irlandés explorando todo su cuerpo, casi podía sentir como si quemara su piel en éxtasis total. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Michael comenzara también a hacerle una felación, cada vez que el pelirrojo le hacía ese maravilloso sexo oral le enloquecía sobremanera. James también disfrutaba hacer lo mismo a su imponente amante alfa, cuando Michael había succionado su miembro lo suficiente, James se incorporó en su lugar para presuroso tomar la dura polla de su amante con una de sus manos y comenzar por lamerla desde el inicio hasta la punta donde su enrojecido glande comenzaba a gotear un poco. Pronto pudo introducirlo totalmente dentro de su boca, James deseaba probar ese pedazo de hombría suya que pronto lo penetraría. Al sentir la forma en que James lo succionaba deliciosamente, Michael dio un respingo, era un enorme placer sentir la calidez de la boca de James cobijar de esa forma su rígido miembro.

—aahh Jim…— gemía Michael con respiración agitada mientras con sus dedos comenzaba a estimular usando un lubricante la entrada de castaño. Cuando James terminó de darle placer oral a su amante de forma audaz acercó su excitado cuerpo al regazo del pelirrojo con la clara intención de sentarse sobre su gruesa erección, poco a poco se introdujo sobre su dura polla y ambos gritaron de placer al sentir la deliciosa unión.

—ahh Jim, eres tan estrecho…—musitaba Michael jadeante, manoseando obscenamente los glúteos del castaño que gemía de total placer.

—ahh Mike y tú eres tan enorme y maravilloso— Cuando James sintió la rigidez de su miembro entrar hasta la profundidad de su ser se sostuvo de los anchos hombros del pelirrojo y comenzó a moverse, aumentando paulatinamente la rapidez para sentir la penetración profundizarse aún más. Su miembro se friccionaba contra los abdominales del pelirrojo, sus cuerpos volvían a moverse juntos en deliciosa dosis de sexo y sus bocas buscaban desesperadamente volver a besarse mientras la penetración los mantenía unidos.

Aquella fue una noche de sexo desbordante de pasión en la cual hicieron el amor en distintas posiciones hasta que sus cuerpos exhaustos cayeron rendidos uno junto al otro para dormir abrazados, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero antes de caer vencidos por el sueño, sus manos se entrelazaron cariñosamente sobre las sábanas de raso que habían sido testigo mudo de su reencuentro sexual.

A la mañana siguiente ambos tomaron la ducha juntos, restando importancia al hecho que James no había pasado su primera noche ahí en su propia habitación pero no debían dar explicación alguna a nadie, incluso si por azares de la suerte no faltara quién lo notara. Se dieron prisa para alistarse y salir junto con sus otros compañeros al centro de convenciones donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

Y mientras atendían en el panel de su franquicia a la conferencia de prensa y a los fans aglomerados ahí, a veces no evitaban acariciarse un poco bajo la mesa. Era un juego peligroso, pero el peligro solo los excitaba más y lograba fortalecer aún más su clandestina relación de amantes.

No sabían cuánto tiempo podrían seguir siendo amantes, pero nunca podían arrepentirse de serlo. Y todavía faltaban semanas para terminar de rodar el filme juntos.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano lo continue :v


End file.
